He Was A Hero
by CCangel
Summary: Henry and Rumplestilskin grieve over Neal. One shot.


He Was A Hero

Neal is dead. Neal is dead. Neal is dead. Those words were the only thing running through Henry's mind. His father was gone but it didn't feel real. He had been told this before but his father came back for him. It had to be a mistake. Somebody was toying with him. Toying with his family and dragging them through unnecessary pain.

He stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity until Emma's voice echoed in his mind. He looked at her with a mixture of sadness and anger. His emotions were written all over his face. He clenched his fists to keep from exploding.

"Henry," Emma said softly.

"This…dad…he can't be dead," Henry struggled to get out.

Emma stepped forward and reached for him but he took a step back. He didn't want to be touched by any of them. He just wanted his father. He wanted to hear his laugh, to hug him one more time. He wanted this to not be real.

"You said he abandoned you…he left us," Henry said trying to grip with the other set of memories swirling in his consciousness.

"I know Henry. That was before I got my memories back," Emma explained. "He wanted to see you again."

Henry closed his eyes. All this time his father was in this town and he never knew. His guilt was piling up by the second. He thought the worse of Neal and he couldn't even say he was sorry.

"He wanted to see me," Henry thought. He looked over all the adult faces. Emma, Regina, Snow, David, Hook, Belle and Rumplestilskin. Each one filled with worry and apprehension. He felt the walls beginning to close in on him and he needed to get out of the apartment.

"Henry," Rumplestilskin started to say. "Your dad wanted you to know that he loved you very much."

Henry couldn't take it. He bolted for the door much to the surprise of everyone. They all called out his name but he quickly descended down the stairs and out the building.

He ran through the streets his vision getting blurry as all the moments he did spend with Neal flooded back. Meeting Neal for the first time, them on the Jolly Roger returning to Storybrooke, their sword fight, Neverland and them saying goodbye to each other a year ago.

He ran faster letting his legs just carry him. He didn't know where he was going.

Rumplestilskin stopped all of them from going after Henry. They argued with him but he didn't really entertain them. He knew what it was like to lose his father and seeing Henry only reminded him of all the days ahead. The extreme pain that would hit his grandson at the most unexpected times.

"I'll get him," he offered and walked out the door. He made it down the last step and paused. His own sorrow flaring and he bit back a soft sob before pulling himself together and magicking out.

He found Henry at the cemetery just sitting in front of Neal's grave. He took a deep breath and walked over to him.

Henry read the inscription on the tombstone: Beloved Father and Son. He traced the letters with his finger feeling the weight of pain resting on his chest. Now silent tears were coming down and he didn't try to wipe them away.

He heard footsteps behind him but he didn't bother to turn around. He didn't want anyone there to see him grieve. Why couldn't they just let him be?

Rumplestilskin put his hand on Henry's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "I thought I might I find you here."

"Go away," he said jerking his shoulder away. A pain shot through his heart at the rejection but he remained steadfast.

"I'm here Henry," he said. "You can say anything you want."

"I said go away," Henry shot back feeling the anger bubbling back up.

"Henry, I meant what I said. Bae loved you so much. He's watching over us," he continued undeterred. "He made a sacrifice."

Henry turned his head sharply. "Sacrifice?" he questioned incredulously. He got up and faced his grandfather. "My dad is dead. What kind of sacrifice is that?"

"He did it to save us," Rumplestilskin explained trying not to give too many details. Henry looked at him with weary and puffy eyes.

"Who asked him to? Who gave him the right to make that call? He left me here by myself," he said his voice nearing hysterics.

"No my boy. You have us. You have Emma, Regina, your grandparents," he said trying to reach for him. Henry pushed him away.

"I don't want any of you. I want my dad! This is all your fault. I hate you. I hate all of you. I wish you had died instead of him," he shouted. He was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Rumplestilskin pulled Henry into a hug. He held his grip while Henry was trying to beat his fists against him. "I'm sorry my boy. I wish it was me instead of Bae," he whispered. "If I could trade places with him I would."

"Can't you just bring him back?" he asked muffling the question. Rumplestilskin closed his eyes to get a hold of himself.

"No," he answered. "Dead is dead."

Henry got out of his embrace. "You're the Dark One. You can do anything," he argued. Henry turned around and sank to his knees and started clawing the ground. "We can bring him back. I know we can."

"Stop Henry," he told him. Henry blocked out everything. He continued the futile attempts to reach his father.

Rumplestilskin couldn't handle it anymore and went to grab Henry from behind. His grandson was strong but couldn't break free. "Stop Henry," he whispered more firmly.

He felt Henry's body shake and more sobs pushed through. "I didn't get to say goodbye," he said his voice cracking.

Rumplestilskin loosened his grip on Henry. "You can say goodbye now. Talk to him now."

"I-

"It's alright. I'm sure Bae is listening," he encouraged.

Henry inhaled sharply. "Dad, it's me. I remember now. I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I love you dad. I'm really glad I got to know you. You were the best father in the world. A real hero."

"Yes he was. Your papa was a hero. He was the best part of me and you are the best part of him. We will always feel his love Henry. Don't ever forget that," Rumplestilskin said.

Henry nodded. "I won't."


End file.
